


Until Daylight

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Song Lyrics, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: The sing Alex might have written after Willie left (based on a soulmate AU)
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Until Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [daylight (a ghost boyfriends/walex fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468302) by [thirteen_beaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches). 



> This is a song I wrote based on a beautiful and heartbreaking fic!! It's basically what Alex (might have) written after his day with Willie. It makes more sense if you read the fic first.

A[ quick recording of the song](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O8spQ1oENpNrLd7la5fNV709vPNcNNSo/view?usp=drivesdk)

The clock struck one as I twiddled my thumbs

Laid back in bed, watched the sun come up

It was always going to be you

Got up before my clock ready for a walk

Down the streets of where we would meet and talk

Struck one the day I met you

Just my luck, always going to be you

So we'll waste the day, talking shit decay

And we'll spend the night, holding on so tight

Won't tell you about, how they kicked me out

So we'll waste the day, and talk shit decay

Pretend that you won't go

Until daylight

You taught me how to skate as I fell too late

And said I love you, trying to trick fate

Ordered everything off the menu

And we kissed and fell under the spell

As soulmates do and loving you

Was the easiest thing I'd ever done

Just my luck, always going to be one

So we'll waste the day, talking shit decay

And we'll spend the night, holding on so tight

Won't tell you about, how they kicked me out

So we'll waste the day, and talk shit decay

Pretend that you won't go

Until daylight

So I'll pretend we have time

I'll pretend that today's not our last

I'll pretend that that it's fine

But it's my luck that you were just passing 

Through my life, just skating by

Now I won't get the chance to say bye

So we'll hold on tight

And won't say goodnight

Try to pretend 

That we don't only have

Until daylight

So we'll waste the day, talking shit decay

And we'll spend the night, holding on so tight

Won't tell you about, how they kicked me out

So we'll waste the day, and talk shit decay

Pretend that you won't go

So we won't say stuff, personal to us

And we'll just argue over whether ice cream is a food

So don't tell me about, the kids you teach I won't

Tell you anything I wouldn't to a stranger, couldn't

Get you out of my head

Get you out of my head

Get you out of my head

Until daylight


End file.
